Next Generation
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Vergangene Feindschaft - Stätig wachsender Hass - Verraten von dem Menschen der einem am nächsten steht - Eine Beziehung zwischen Harrys und Dracos Sohn? - Slash - Kapitel 4 on!
1. Erste Begegnung

Und wieder ne FF von mir.  
  
Langsam nerv ich wohl, was? ^^"  
  
Also, das übliche HP gehört nicht mir, verdiene nix damit etc.  
  
Außer die Charas die ich dazu erfinde. Das sind meine. ^^  
  
Öhm ja... Is mal wieder ne Slash, allerdings handelt sie von den Kindern von Harry und Co. Ist also ne FF über das spätere Leben von denen... na ja, hoffe mal ich habe damit kein falsches Loch gegraben.  
  
So mehr war erst einmal nicht  
  
Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Generation ~ Ich liebe den Sohn deines Feindes~  
  
~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Erste Begegnung  
  
~~~  
  
Eilige Schritte hallen auf dem kalten Bahnhofboden wieder. Hastig schiebt er seinen Gepäckwagen vor sich her, äußerst darauf bedacht keinen der Muggel anzufahren. Einige skeptische Blicke werden der kleinen Gruppe zugeworfen. Drei Erwachsene und drei Kinder die in den Augen der Leute ein seltsames Bild abgeben rennen so schnell es geht die Gleisen entlang. Vor der Mauer, welche Gleis 9 und 10 trennt kommt die Gruppe zum Halt. Ein dunkelgrünes Augenpaar dreht sich unauffällig um.  
  
"Du zuerst Ricki." Sagt ein rothaariger Mann und deutet einem ungefähr 16 Jahre alten Jungen an, mit seinem Wagen schnellst möglich durch die Mauer zu laufen. Der Junge dreht sich kurz um, ob auch kein Außenstehender zu ihm herübersieht und schiebt seinen Wagen eilends durch die Mauer in welcher er kurz darauf verschwindet.  
  
"So.. hast du gesehen wie dein Bruder das gemacht hat Jeanny? Komm, wir beide gehen jetzt." Eine braunhaarige Frau nimmt ein kleines 11 Jahre altes Mädchen am Arm und geht mit eiligen Schritten durch die Mauer.  
  
"Frauen... und wer darf jetzt Jeannys Wagen schieben?" murrt der Rothaarige, sieht sich unauffällig um und schiebt mit schnellen Schritten den Wagen auf den unsichtbaren Durchgang.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann lacht leise auf und schüttelt den Kopf. Er blickt zu dem Jugendlichen neben sich, der ihm extrem ähnlich sieht. Der einzige Unterschied scheinen seine Haare zu sein, da diese nicht wie wild von seinem Kopf abstehen, sondern glatt herunterhängen.  
  
"Wollen wir?" fragt der ältere von Beiden und der andere nickt sacht. Der Junge wendet seinen Wagen und rollt diesen auf die Mauer zu, dicht gefolgt von seinem älteren Ebenbild.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite steht bereits der Rest der Gruppe und wartet ungeduldig auf die Beiden. Die braunhaarige Frau richtet derweil die Bluse ihrer Tochter und redet ununterbrochen auf sie ein, wie sie sich in Hogwarts zu benehmen hat, und dass sie ihr sofort eine Eule zukommen lassen soll, sobald sie erfahren hat in welches Haus sie kommt.  
  
"Oh man... ich gebs auf. Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen." Sagt der rothaarige Mann stöhnend und klopft einem rothaarigen Jungen auf die Schulter. Dieser grinst breit und wirft einen amüsierten Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen hinüber, der daraufhin auch nur leise auflacht.  
  
"Bei ihm hat sie den Vortrag schon gehalten... jetzt macht sie es auch noch bei ihr. Immerhin hats bei Ricki ja auch nichts gebracht." Fährt der Mann fort und streicht sich durch die kurzen, roten Haare.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann lacht laut auf und wirft einen kurzen Blick zu den beiden Frauen hinüber.  
  
"Sie war doch in der Schule genauso Ron. Was wunderst du dich noch?" meint dieser daraufhin und deutet mit dem Kopf seinen jüngeren Ebenbild an, dass dieser seinen Wagen zur Gepäckluke schieben soll.  
  
"Du hast gut reden Harry. Den ganzen Sommer macht sie die Kleine schon verrückt damit." Kopfschüttelnd geht Ron auf die braunhaarige Frau zu, welche endlich wieder vom Boden hochkommt und ihn nervös anlächelt.  
  
"Sie schafft das schon.. da bin ich sicher." Sagt sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Ron murmelt leise vor sich hin und schiebt Jeannys Wagen vor sich her.  
  
"Du hast sie den ganzen Sommer terrorisiert... wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommt, dann fresse ich meinem Nimbus samt Polierkasten Hermine." Meint Ron daraufhin, wobei die drei Erwachsenen kurz darauf anfangen zu lachen.  
  
"Na ich will es nicht hoffen." Entgegnet sie schließlich und läuft neben den beiden Männern her. "In 10 Minuten fährt der Zug ab." Hermine wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und hilft Ron das Gepäck ihrer Tochter zu verstauen.  
  
"Ich glaube ihr drei solltet euch schon mal nen guten Platz suchen." Sagt Harry und dreht sich zu den Kindern um. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er geht auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu.  
  
"Dad! Nicht schon wieder. Erspar mir deine Vorträge, von wegen lass dich fürs Quidditchteam aufstellen." Sagt der Junge abwehrend und weicht gleich einen Schritt zurück. Harrys linke Augenbraue zuckt verräterisch, bevor er sich mit jammerhafter Miene zu seinen ehemaligen Schulfreunden umsieht.  
  
"Da hört ihr es. Ich versteh es nicht... kein Interesse daran in die Mannschaft zu kommen. Ich habe versagt." Gespielt enttäuscht stützt sich Harry auf Rons Schulter ab, welcher diesem teilnahmevoll auf den Rücken klopft.  
  
"Ich fühle mit dir." Sagt er ebenfalls mit einem enttäuschten Unterton und schnieft gespielt.  
  
"Kommt Jungs. Lasst eure Väter hier in Selbstmitleid versinken und sucht euch lieber einen Platz." Meint Hermine stöhnend und geht mit den Dreien zur Zugtür.  
  
Bedeppert starren die beiden der jungen Frau nach und lachen daraufhin auf. Mit einem breiten Grinsen folgen sie dem kleinen Trupp. "Wie willst du dagegen ankommen?" fragt Ron und schüttelt nur kapitulierend den Kopf.  
  
"Verstehe zwar nicht warum du dich beschwerst. Immerhin ist dein Sohn ja Hüter." Harry wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den rothaarigen Jungen, welcher gerade versucht sich vor einer herzlichen Umarmung seiner Mutter zu retten.  
  
"Ja... auch wahr. Aber glaub mir... dein Vater war Sucher, du warst Sucher... das ist doch schon Tradition..."  
  
"Von der er allerdings nichts hält." Seufzend fährt Harry sich durch die schwarze Mähne, wodurch seine Haare noch mehr durcheinander fallen.  
  
"Und dass du mir ja auf deine Schwester aufpasst. Und mach mir bloß keinen Unsinn." Ermahnt Hermine Ricki, welcher innerlich schon die Augen verdreht. "Jeanny.. du hältst dich an deinen Bruder wenn du Probleme hast... und sobald irgend etwas nicht stimmt, schickst du mir ne Eule." Sie nimmt das kleine, braunhaarige Mädchen in den Arm und fährt ihr durch die Haare.  
  
"Wenn du sie nicht gleich loslässt verpasst sie den Zug und kommt erst nächstes Jahr noch Hogwarts." Sagt Ron beiläufig, woraufhin Hermine ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft, welcher ihn leicht schlucken lässt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Tochter geht sie beiseite und lässt Ron vorbei.  
  
"So... wie deine Mutter schon sagte. Halt dich an deinen Bruder. Und Ricki.... ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dein 6. Schuljahr herumkriegst ohne irgend etwas hochgehen zu lassen." Er wirft den rothaarigen Jungen einen mahnenden Blick zu, welcher nur scheinheilig pfeifend auf ihn herab sieht.  
  
"Keine Sorge.. Onkel Fred und Onkel George haben mir ein paar Tipps gegeben." Erwidert er darauf und grinst breit. Ron stöhnt genervt auf und geht ein paar Schritte von der Zugtür zurück.  
  
/Von denen muss er sich auch noch Tipps geben lassen. Na das kann ja was werden./ innerlich seine beiden älteren Brüder verfluchend begibt er sich zu Hermine, welche Merlin sei dank, von dieser knappen Unterhaltung nichts mitbekommen hat.  
  
"So... Ich wünsche dir ein gutes Jahr.. und wenn du dir das mit dem Quidditch doch noch mal überlegen solltest James, dann..." Harry bricht den Satz ab, als er in das lodernde grüne Augenpaar seines Sohnes Blickt.  
  
"Dad... noch einmal und ich fange an Zierdeckchen für Tische zu stricken." Sagt er drohend, woraufhin Harry energisch den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
"Ich bin ja schon still. Also.. und lass bald von dir hören." Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Sohn geht er hinüber zu Ron und Hermine, welche bereits vor dem Abteilfenster stehen in welchem sich ihre Kinder bereits niedergelassen haben.  
  
"Und... hast du..." beginnt Ron, wird aber mit einer knappen Handbewegung von Harry zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
"Er droht mir schon mit Stricken... besser ich bin erst mal still." Antwortet er gedehnt und blickt durch das Fenster in welchem nun auch ein schwarzhaariger Schopf zu sehen ist.  
  
Hermine blickt kurz auf ihre Uhr. Noch 2 Minuten, dann fährt der Zug nach Hogwarts ab. Viele Elternpaare drängen sich nun an die Fenster und rufen ihren Kindern noch einiges zu. Plötzlich bleibt ihr Blick an einem jungen Mann ihres Altes hängen. Seine langen, blonden Haare sind zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und neben ihm steht ein Junge von ungefähr 16 Jahren, welcher gerade ein paar Koffer verstaut.  
  
/Das ist doch... das kann doch nicht.../ verwirrt zupft sie an Rons Ärmel herum, welcher gerade dabei ist, seinem Sohn die sogenannten Tipps seiner Onkel wieder auszureden.  
  
"Was ist denn los Hermine?" fragt er leicht genervt und sieht in das etwas blasse Gesicht seiner Frau. Auch Harry wendet ihr nun sein Interesse zu. Sie schluckt sacht und deutet nervös auf den blonden Mann, der einige Meter von ihnen entfernt steht.  
  
"Entweder habe ich was mit den Augen, oder seht ihr da vorne auch Draco Malfoy?" fragt sie leise. Die Gesichter der beiden Männer drehen sich erstaunt um, kurz bevor ihre Gesichtszüge erstarren.  
  
/Malfoy./ schießt es Harry durch den Kopf und ein unangenehmes Kneifen breitet sich in seinem Magen aus, als er den weißblonden Jungen neben ihm sieht.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das Frettchen ein Kind zustande gebracht hat." Meint Ron herablassend und wirft einen kalten Blick in Richtung Malfoy. Hermine atmet einmal tief durch und versucht ihren anfänglichen Schock zu verdauen.  
  
"Er... er war doch die letzten Jahre auch nicht hier... aber der Junge sieht aus, als würde er so alt sein wie James und Ricki." Meint Harry düster und versucht den wachsenden Kloß in seinem Hals zu verdrängen.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hat er die Schule gewechselt.. habt ihr nicht den Bericht gelesen, dass einige Zauberschulen schließen mussten?" fragt Hermine daraufhin und mustert den blonden Jungen skeptisch.  
  
"Ja und? Selbst wenn, dann muss er seine Brut doch nicht nach Hogwarts schicken." Säuerlich wendet Ron sich von Malfoy ab und versucht sein Interesse wieder seinen eigenen Kinder zuzuwenden.  
  
Ein lautes Pfeifen ertönt und feiner Dampf steigt um den Zug herum auf. Harry beobachtet, wie der blonde Junge schnell in den Zug steigt und seinem Vater noch kurz winkt, bevor die Zugtüren zuknallen und sich dieser daraufhin in Bewegung setzt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Das war mal Kapitel 1.  
  
Hoffe mal, dass es irgend einem gefallen hat. O.o  
  
Kommis jeder zeit gerne gesehen, muss ja schließlich wissen, ob es wen gibt der ne Fortsetzung will, oder ob es doch besser wäre dies Machwerk wieder zu löschen. Liegt also an euch.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	2. Die Zugfahrt

So und da so fleißig Kommis abgegeben wurden hier mal Kapitel 2.  
  
War ziemlich überrascht, dass ich für Kapi 1. gleich so viele Kommis eingeheimst habe. ^^"  
  
So, hier noch mal ein großes Danke an die, die sich hierzu geäußert haben und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
(Hoffe mal, dass das Kapi nicht zu langweilig geworden ist)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 2: Die Zugfahrt  
  
~~~  
  
Erleichtert seufzt Ricki auf und lehnt sich auf der Sitzbank zurück. Jeanny kramt derweil in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Wasserflasche aus welcher sie dann einen großen Schluck nimmt.  
  
"Gott sei dank. Das Schlimmste haben wir hinter uns." Sagt Ricki und grinst James breit an. Dieser starrt geistesabwesend aus dem Zugfenster an welchem nun kleinere Sträucher und Bäume zu sehen sind.  
  
"Hm... du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie er in den Sommerferien auf mich eingeredet hat, von wegen Quidditch und so." kopfschüttelnd wendet er sich dem Rothaarigen zu, welcher leise auflacht.  
  
"Man.. du hast Probleme. Bei der Familienlaufbahn würdest du locker ins Team kommen. Dein Vater ist ein bekannter Quidditchspieler und ausgerechnet du hast keinen Bock darauf." belustigt beobachtet Ricki, wie sich das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zu einer Grimasse verzieht.  
  
"Danke. Jetzt fängst du auch noch an." Murrend spielt James mit seiner silbernen Kette herum und starrt auf seiner Schuhe, welche plötzlich extrem interessanter geworden sind.  
  
"Du..." sagt Jeanny plötzlich und zupft ihrem Bruder am Ärmel herum. Dieser verdreht genervt die Augen und versucht das nervige, braunhaarige Ding mit Sommersprossen zu ignorieren.  
  
"Ricki~i." flötet das kleine Mädchen und kneift dem Rothaarigen in den Arm. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck reißt dieser ihr den Arm weg und flucht leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Was?" fragt er hörbar genervt und funkelt seine kleine Schwester drohend an. Diese allerdings grinst nur breit und steht von der Sitzbank auf.  
  
"Kann ich ein bisschen durch den Zug gehen? Vielleicht ist ja noch wer in meinem Alter da." Sie sieht ihren Bruder mit großen, blauen Augen an und wippt auf ihren Füßen hin und her.  
  
"Ja.. klar. Und lass dir zeit." Ricki springt von seinem Sitz auf, geht hinüber zur Abteiltür und hält diese elegant auf. Mit einem knappen Danke verschwindet die Braunhaarige und die Tür fällt hinter ihr zu.  
  
"Merlin sei dank. Eine Plage weniger." Zufrieden dreinblickend lässt Ricki sich wieder gegenüber von James nieder und wirft einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne Geschwister." Sagt James plötzlich und wirft Ricki einen belustigten Blick zu. Dieser verzieht daraufhin nur das Gesicht und winkt mit seiner Hand.  
  
"Na bloß nicht. Sei froh, dass du keine hast. Sonst dürftest du jetzt auch den Babysitter spielen." Gibt dieser murrend zurück und kramt in seinem Rucksack herum, aus welchem er kurz darauf ein Quidditchheft zieht.  
  
James verdreht daraufhin die Augen und stöhnt laut auf.  
  
"Was?" Ricki wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, welchen der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Kopfschüttelnd quittiert.  
  
"Vergiss es." Entgegnet dieser und lässt seinen Blick durch das Abteil wandern. Soweit er sich zurückerinnern kann, waren die Zugfahrten für ihn immer gleich. Seit ihrem 1. Jahr in Hogwarts war es immer so, dass Ricki sich hinter seinen Quidditchzeitschriften verschanzt und er gelangweilt durch die Gegend starrt.  
  
/Oh man./ James gähnt einmal herzhaft und streift sich seine Jacke ab. Obwohl der Sommer sich langsam seinem Ende neigt ist es trotz allem noch brütend heiß.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mutter? Hat die sich schon mal wieder gemeldet?" fragt der Rothaarige beiläufig und blättert die Seite um. Ein leichter Anflug von Trauer bildet sich in James Augen und er atmet einmal tief durch.  
  
"Nein... ist schon einige Monate her. Du weißt doch... ist immer noch schlecht auf Dad zu sprechen wegen dem ganzen Quidditch." Sagt er leise, woraufhin er das Wort 'Quidditch' besonders abfällig betont.  
  
Ricki seufzt mitleidvoll auf. "Ist schon scheiße gewesen, dass sich deine Eltern getrennt haben. Aber man muss es so sehen. Da sie nicht verheiratet waren, sparen sie die Kosten einer Scheidung." Ein halbherziges Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht und James wirft ihm ein ironisches Lächeln zu.  
  
"Ach, na wunderbar. Kaputtes Elternhaus, aber dafür genügend Geld auf der Bank." Gibt er säuerlich zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
  
"So hab ich das doch auch nicht gemeint. Ich wollte nur-"  
  
Plötzlich wird die Abteiltür aufgerissen, woraufhin beide Jungen erstaunt die Köpfe heben. In der Tür steht ein großer, schlanker Junge mit weißblonden Haaren und graublauen Augen. Ganz in Schwarz gekleidet hebt sich seine blasse Haut besonders hervor. Er wirft einen leicht scheuen Blick ins Abteil und räuspert sich leise.  
  
"Ist hier noch frei?" frag er zögerlich und lässt seinen Blick von einem zum anderen schweifen. Ricki wirft dem Fremden einen kurzen Blick zu und nickt dann kurz.  
  
"Jep." Ist das Einzige was er dazu sagt, bevor er sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitschrift versteckt. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zieht der Blonde die Tür hinter sich zu und blickt hinüber zu James der ihn mit großen Augen mustert.  
  
"Ähm... dürfte ich vielleicht ans Fenster? Mir wird vom Zugfahren immer schlecht." Fragt der blonde Junge vorsichtig und seiner Hautfarbe zu urteilen bekommt ihm das Geruckel des Zuges nicht sonderlich.  
  
James rutscht daraufhin zur Seite und der fremde Junge lässt sich dankbar am Fenster nieder. Um seinem Hals hängt eine lange, silberne Kette mit einem schwarzen Skorpion die unter seinem schwarzen Hemd hervorfunkelt.  
  
"Bist du neu?" fragt James neugierig und wendet sich ihm zu. Der Blonde nickt daraufhin und streicht sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Hmhm.. meine alte Schule wurde geschlossen. Vater meinte, dass Hogwarts als einzige Ersatzschule in Frage kommt." Antwortet dieser, wobei er einen leicht hochnäsigen Unterton in der Stimme hat.  
  
"Schon ne Ahnung in welches Haus du willst?" kommt es plötzlich von Ricki der seine Zeitschrift nun beiseite legt und sein Interesse nun auch dem Neuankömmling zuwendet.  
  
"Klar. Nach Slytherin natürlich." Sagt der Blonde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Rickis Miene verfinstert sich und für einige Sekunden herrscht eine bedrückende Stille im Abteil. Erst als James sich kurz räuspert wird diese durchbrochen.  
  
"Slytherin? Dir ist klar, dass Slytherin einen miesen Ruf hat, oder?" meint Ricki kühl und mustert den Blonden genauer.  
  
"Mag sein.. aber wenn ich nicht nach Sytherin komme, macht mein Vater mir die Hölle heiß." Er wirft Ricki einen kurzen Blick zu und wendet sich dann zu James, der bis jetzt schweigend daneben gesessen hat.  
  
"Scheinst ja nen netten Vater zu haben." Stichelt Ricki weiter, wobei seine Stimme regelrecht vor Sarkasmus trieft.  
  
"Ricki." James wirft seinem Freund einen mahnenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur abwehrend die Augen rollt und sich leicht verärgert wieder seiner Zeitschrift zuwendet.  
  
/Dass er jedes Mal den Samariter spielen muss./ denkt der Rothaarige missmutig und betrachtet die bewegten Bilder auf den Seiten.  
  
"Und dein Name ist?" fragt James den Neuen, der seit dessen Ermahnung nichts mehr gesagt hat.  
  
"Malfoy... Jacy Malfoy." entgegnet dieser mit leichtem Stolz in der Stimme.  
  
Wieder herrscht eine bedrückende Stille im Abteil. James atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er Jacy die Hand reicht.  
  
"James Potter." Sagt er daraufhin. Das Gesicht des Blonden versteinert sich. Seine Pupillen weiten sich etwas und das sachte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstirbt.  
  
Schweigend erhebt sich der blonde Junge und begibt sich zur Abteilstür. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, geschweige denn die anderen Beiden noch auf irgendeine Weise zu beachten schließt er die Tür hinter sich. James blickt ihm leicht verblüfft nach, wobei Ricki nur erleichtert ausatmet.  
  
"Man... Gott sei dank. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir mit dem die Zugfahrt hätten verbringen müssen." Meint Ricki abwertend und wendet sich wieder James zu, der leicht deprimiert auf die geschlossene Tür starrt.  
  
/Jacy Malfoy.../ stirnrunzelnd rutscht er wieder zurück an seinen alten Platz und starrt gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Dad hat öfters mal den Namen Malfoy erwähnt wenn er sich über irgend etwas aufgeregt hat." Fährt der Rothaarige fort, in der Hoffnung endlich einmal eine Gegenreaktion seines Freundes zu erhalten.  
  
"Meiner spricht diesen Namen selten aus... er meint, dass der Name Malfoy gleichzeitig auch Ärger bedeutet..." entgegnet James nüchtern und seufzt gedehnt auf.  
  
"Na das kannst du laut sagen. Wenn mein Vater von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt, dann sind die meisten schlechten Geschehnisse passiert, weil dieser Malfoy ihm und deinem Vater ständig auf den Zeiger gegangen ist. Vater meinte auch, dass die ganze Sippschaft eh verlogen und falsch ist. Man bin ich froh, dass der von alleine gegangen ist, oder nicht?" mit einem fragenden Blick wartet er auf eine Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen, welche aber zu seinem Bedauern anders ausfällt, als er es gerne gehabt hätte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich meine, nur weil unsere Eltern damals Probleme hatten miteinander auszukommen, muss das doch noch lange nicht heißen, dass wir jetzt genau so verfeindet sind." Er sieht Ricki mit großen, klaren Augen an, welcher daraufhin nur seufzend den Kopf schüttelt.  
  
"Oh warte. Du bist echt viel zu naiv. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du weiterhin den 'Samariter' spielst, aber bitte, hör wenigstens einmal auf mich. Beispiel: Professor Snape. Unsere Eltern hatten Stress mit dem alten Giftpanscher und wir haben ihn auch. Was lernen wir daraus?" fragt Ricki in einem lehrermäßigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Daraus lernen wir, dass wir uns alle von Vorurteilen beeinflussen lassen." Meint James daraufhin und grins breit. Der Rothaarige lehnt sich kapitulierend zurück und schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf.  
  
"Dir ist echt nicht zu helfen. Aber eines sage ich dir. Wenn der Kerl nach Slytherin kommt, und das wird er bestimmt, dann werden wir noch mehr Ärger mit den Schlangen haben als jetzt schon. Nerven tun die eh schon seit Jahren, aber wenn jetzt auch noch dieser Malfoy dahin kommt, na dann schönes Schuljahr." Mit diesen Worten greift er in seinen Rucksack und zieht ein weiteres Heft über Quidditch heraus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's dann mal wieder.  
  
Noch alle wach? O.o  
  
Hoffe mal, dass es nicht zu langweilig geworden ist. ^^"  
  
So, über Kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen, also haut in die Tasten.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	3. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Ja, nach ner langen Pause geht es weiter. ^^"

Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich war einfach nicht in der Stimmung diese FF weiterzuschreiben. Im Nachhinein ist mir dann aber doch wieder was dazu eingefallen, daher geht's auch weiter. 

Hoffe mal, dass durch die lange Pause nun keiner mehr Interesse an der Story hat. O.o

Naja, ich werde es ja sehen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kapitel 3: Ankunft in Hogwarts  
  
~~~  
  
Mit einem lauten Quietschen kommt der Zug zum Stillstand. Mittlerweile hat es bereits angefangen zu dämmern und die ersten blassen Sterne zeichnen sich am Firmament ab. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck werden die Zugtüren aufgerissen und die Schüler strömen in großen Scharren aus diesen heraus.   
  
Jeanny hat sich bei zwei gleichaltrigen Mädchen eingereiht welche sie im Zug getroffen hat und läuft mit diesen auf Hagrid zu, welcher die Erstklässler auffordert zu sich zu kommen um mit ihnen zu den Booten zu gehen.  
  
"Bis später." Flötet das braunhaarige Mädchen und winkt ihrem Bruder grinsend zu, bevor sie sich von Hagrid ins Boot helfen lässt.  
  
"Endlich wieder in Hogwarts." Zufrieden dreinblickend streckt Ricki sich und trottet gemächlich zu den Kutschen hinüber. James nickt sacht und lässt seinen Blick durch die Menschenschar wandern. Für einen kurzen Moment hat er einen silberblonden Haarschopf erkennen können, bevor ihn Ricki zur Seite zieht.   
  
"Komm schon. Im Trödeln bist du echt Weltmeister." Meint dieser grinsend und öffnet eine der Türen. Leise murrend steigt James hinter ihm ein und wenig später gesellen sich noch zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff hinzu.   
  
Mit einem kurzen Ruck setzt sich die Kutsche in Bewegung und reiht sich hinter den anderen ein. Erschöpft lässt James seinen Blick zum Boden wandern und gähnt einmal herzhaft. Warum er nach jeder Zugfahrt immer so erschöpft ist kann er sich selbst nicht erklären.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gierig greift Ricki nach einem Stück Kürbistorte und platziert dieses auf seinem nunmehr überfüllte Teller. Nachdem Dumdledore seine übliche Willkommensrede gehalten hat und der sprechende Hut die Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser verteilt hat, sowie die Neulinge von anderen Schulen war das Essen quasi eröffnet.   
  
Geistesabwesend stochert James auf seinen Pfannkuchen ein, wobei er nachdenklich auf seinen Becher starrt. Die Gespräche um sich herum nimmt er nur halbwegs wahr.   
  
Er ist tatsächlich nach Slytherin gekommen. reflexartig hebt der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick und starrt hinüber zu den Slytherins die ihre Neuzugänge erst einmal über alles aufklären. Zwischen Michael Terrey, einem großen Jungen mit stacheligen, schwarzen Haaren und Laurence Frederics, dem Mannschaftskapitän der Slytherinmannschaft mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren sitzt Jacy Malfoy und scheint sich ziemlich schnell mit den Beiden angefreundet zu haben.  
  
"Hab ich mir doch gleich gedacht. Ich sehe den Ärger schon vor mir." Vernimmt er plötzlich Rickis Stimme, welcher anscheinend seinem Blick gefolgt ist und nun ebenfalls zum Slytherinstisch hinüberblickt.   
  
"Was?" fragt James überrascht und sieht seinen besten Freund fragend an. Dieser schnaubt nur verächtlicht und deutet mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung auf den blonden Slytherin, welcher gerade in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen ist.  
  
"Malfoy. War ja klar dass der nach Slytherin kommt. Und wie man sieht hat er sich auch gleich die größten Arschlöcher aller Zeiten als Freunde ausgesucht." Meint er missmutig und kaut auf einem Stück Fleisch herum.   
  
James seufzt gedehnt und wendet sich wieder seinem durchlöcherten Pfannkuchen zu. Michael Terrey und Laurence Frederics waren so ziemlich die größten Plagegeister aller Zeiten. Wie er und Ricki sind auch die Beiden im 6. Schuljahr und soweit er sich zurückerinnern kann, haben sie es sich zum Lebensziel gemacht ihnen die Schuljahre zu verderben.   
  
Positiv denken James... immer positiv denken. redet er auf sich selbst ein und schiebt sich ein großes Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund. Das Einzige was er jetzt will ist sich auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen und die nächsten Tage durchzuschlafen.  
  
Vom Slytherintisch her, wirft im Jacy einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an den Gesprächen der anderen beteiligt. Ein sachtes Lächeln ziert seine Lippen und er nippt vorsichtig an seinem Glas mit Kürbissaft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein lautes Poltern lässt ihn zusammenzucken, bevor er gequält ein Auge öffnet. Neben sich sieht er Ricki wie von der Tarantel gestochen hinter Steven Patchers, einem kleineren Jungen mit rotblonden Haaren herhechten, welcher grinsend mit einem Schal der irischen Quidditchmannschaft herumfuchtelt und mit diesem ins Badezimmer flüchtet.   
  
"Stev! Ich kill dich!" schreit Ricki sauer und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Stöhnend fährt James sich durch die zerstrubbelte Mähne und richtet sich murrend in seinem Bett auf. Verschlafen blinzelnd streckt er sich und strampelt die Bettdecke zur Seite.   
  
"Die können's echt nicht lassen." Meint Andre Sissler, ein recht muskulöser Junge mir kurzen dunkelgrauen Stoppelhaaren der zwei Betten weiter sitzt und sich gerade seine Krawatte bindet.   
  
James nickt beiläufig und krabbelt gähnend aus seinem Bett. Ein Mal... nur ein Mal möchte ich ausschlafen. denkt er selbstmitleidig und tapst schläfrig auf die Badezimmertür zu, welche wenige Meter vor ihm aufgerissen wird und ein zufrieden dreinblickender Rotschopf tritt aus dieser hervor. Hinter ihm kommt leise fluchend und sich dem Hinterkopf reibend Steven heraus der anscheinend den Kampf um den Schal verloren hat.  
  
"Man Weasley. Alter Brutalo." murrt dieser ungehalten und knöpft sich langsam sein Hemd zu. Ricki grinst breit und wedelt mit seinem zurückeroberten Schal herum.  
  
"Ja was Langfinger? Selbst schuld." Meint er nur ungerührt und lässt sich lachend auf sein Bett fallen.   
  
"Ihr beide seit wirklich wie kleine Kinder." Kommt es plötzlich von James, welcher sich seine Klamotten aus dem Schrank holt und mit diesen ins Bad verschwindet. Ricki und Steven blicken ihm verdutzt nach.  
  
"Was hat er denn?" fragt Ricki irritiert und wirft Andre einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dieser grinst sacht und erhebt sich von seinem Bett.  
  
"Morgenmuffel mögen es nun einmal nicht geweckt zu werden." Entgegnet dieser daraufhin und verlässt den Schlafraum. Zurück bleiben ein noch verdutzter aussehender Ricki und ein immer noch fluchender Steven der gerade versucht seinen zweiten Schuh unter dem Bett hervorzuholen.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey. Nun sei doch nicht gleich wieder mit dem Arsch rum." Ruft Ricki James nach, als dieser mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe zu Professor Binns Klassenraum hoch läuft. Unter seinem Arm seine Tasche mit Schulbüchern.   
  
"James!" mit einem kräftigen Ruck klammert sich Ricki an den Umhang des Schwarzhaarigen und zieht fluchend daran. "Nun bleib doch mal stehen."   
  
Mit einer schnellen Drehung reißt er seinem Umhang aus Rickis Hand und läuft weiter. "Ich habe keinen Bock zu spät zu kommen." Sagt er knapp und stiefelt weiter. Der Rothaarige verdreht die Augen und marschiert hinter seinem Freund her.  
  
"Und wenn schon. Der merkt doch eh nichts mehr. Zumal schnallt eh niemand etwas von dem was er da dauernd von sich gibt." Erwidert Ricki daraufhin und holt den kleineren Jungen mit einigen schnellen Schritten ein.  
  
"Gerade deshalb sollte man auch nicht zu spät kommen. Sonst kriegen wir nämlich noch 'weniger' mit." Entgegnet James und wirft dem anderen einen tadelnden Blick zu. Dieser stöhnt nur resigniert und streicht sich durch die Haare.  
  
"Du klingst schon genauso schlimm wie Mum." Meint Ricki daraufhin und biegt um die nächste Ecke. Wenig später betreten die Beiden den schon gefüllten Klassenraum.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Habe ich schon einmal gesagt, dass ich Montage hasse?" fragt Ricki empört und latscht die Treppen hinunter zu den Kerkern.   
  
"Nein.. ich glaube in den letzten 10 Minuten hast du es noch nicht gesagt." Meint Steven daraufhin und fängt sich einen giftigen Blick des Rothaarigen ein. James trottet schweigend hinter den Beiden her.   
  
Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei seinem 'Lieblingslehrer'. Stöhnend springt er von der vorletzten Treppenstufe und sieht vor sich schon die dunkle Tür zu Professor Snapes Unterrichtsraum. Nicht das er das Fach nicht interessant findet, ganz im Gegenteil. Nur die Feindseeligkeit die der Lehrer ihm gegenüber entgegenbringt macht es doch nicht ganz so angenehm.   
  
Vor dem Klassenraum stehen bereits kleine Schülergruppen, darunter auch die Slytherins. Sein Blick bleibt an einem silberblonden Jungen hängen, welcher ihm einen nicht deutbaren Blick zuwirft und ihm dann den Rücken zudreht.

"Sieh mal einer an. Der Eisprinz ist auch schon da." Meint Ricki gehässig und einige andere blicken grinsend zu den Slytherins hinüber. James stöhnt innerlich laut auf. Dieses Kommentar hätte er sich jetzt sparen können.  
  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass er ein Eisprinz ist? Bis jetzt kennst du ihn ja noch nicht." meint James leise und fängt sich daraufhin einige skeptische Blicke ein.   
  
"Oh je. Nicht schon wieder." Meint Ricki seufzend und schlägt sich mit der Handfläche vor die Stirn.  
  
"Was?" fragt der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin und stemmt frustriert die Hände in die Seite. Andre gluckst leise und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Ich glaube was Ricki versucht uns damit zu sagen ist, dass du immer viel zu sozial denkst." Beantwortet Andre die gestellte Frage woraufhin Ricki heftig mit dem Kopf nickt.  
  
"James.. also noch einmal. Malfoy = Ärger. Slytherin = Ärger. Malfoy + Slytherin = Doppelt Ärger." Zählt der Rothaarige auf, wobei er bei jeder Aufzählung eine Grimasse zieht. Die anderen Gryffindors lachen daraufhin laut auf.   
  
James seufzt gedehnt. Damit hätte er ja rechnen können. Was war denn bitte schön so falsch daran, dass man an das positive im Menschen denkt? "Und Vorurteile = Scheiße." Meint er murrend woraufhin Steven ihm auf die Schulter klopft.  
  
"Gut gesprochen Pater." Witzelt er, woraufhin die anderen in einen weiteren Lachanfall ausbrechen. Leichte Schamröte kriecht in James Gesicht und er kaut gefrustet auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
  
Am Besten sag ich gar nichts mehr. denkt er säuerlich und lässt sich von den anderen Gryffindors mit in den Raum schieben.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nachdem ja endlich alle vollständig sind können wir ja beginnen." Die Stimme von Professor Snape hallt durch den Raum und sein Blick verharrt auf einer Gryffindor welche 5 Minuten zu spät erschienen ist und somit 10 Punkte für ihr Haus verloren hat. Einige graue Strähnen heben sich von seinen rabenschwarzen Haaren ab und in seinem Gesicht sind bereits einige Falten zu erkennen.  
  
Mit einer knappen Handbewegung erscheint der heutige Arbeitsauftrag an der Tafel, welchen die Schüler auch sofort abschreiben.   
  
"Wie sie ja hoffentlich alle wissen ist dies ein Antidepressivum, welches sie in Zweiergruppen brauen werden. Ich werde sie gleich in Gruppen einteilen und sie haben dann 60 Minuten Zeit. Und ich rate ihnen bis dahin fertig zu werden." Zischt Snape in einem kalten Ton und öffnet mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes den Schrank mit den Zutaten.   
  
Langsam setzt er sich auf seinen Stuhl und beginnt die Einteilungen vorzulesen.  
  
"Patchers und Klincewood. Weasley und Frederics. Potter und Malfoy..." Ricki sieht James mitleidig an und erhebt sich mit seinen Sachen wobei er leise vor sich hinflucht, was stark nach 'Verfluchter Giftpanscher' klingt.  
  
James wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Jacy, welcher ein wenig unschlüssig zu ihm hinüber starrt. Nach einigen Momenten des Wartens rafft er seine Sachen zusammen und geht mit einem abwertenden Blick hinüber zu dem Gryffindor.   
  
James rückt etwas zur Seite und schiebt seine Schriftrollen und Bücher weiter zu sich. Schweigend lässt sich der blonde Junge neben ihm nieder und vermeidet es ihn anzusehen.   
  
"Die Zutaten finden sie wie immer im Vorratsschrank. Ihre 60 Minuten beginnen ab jetzt." Vernimmt er Professor Snapes Stimme, bevor dieser sich hinter einigen Schriftrollen verschanzt.   
  
"Soll ich die Sachen holen?" fragt James plötzlich und sieht Jacy fragend an. Dieser erhebt sich schweigend und geht hinüber zum Vorratsschrank, aus welchem er einige Gefäße entnimmt.  
  
James blickt ihm leicht verdutzt nach bevor er leise seufzend aufsteht und den Kessel auf den Tisch stellt. Ein einfaches Nein hätte auch genügt. denkt er bitter und schiebt den Kessel in die Mitte des Tisches.   
  
Kurz darauf kommt der Slytherin zurück, die Arme voll mit Zutaten für das Antidepressivum. Vorsichtig stellt er diese auf den Tisch und setzt sich schweigend.  
  
"Zerkleinerst du das Johanniskraut? Dann zermahle ich die Echsenschuppen." Fragt James und wartet auf eine Reaktion des anderen. Dieser ist anscheinend immer noch nicht gewillt Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, daher greift er nach dem Strang Johanniskraut, zieht sich ein kleines Brett heran und beginnt diese mit einem Messer zu zerkleinern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja.. das war mal Kapitel 3. Zwar nicht besonders einfallsreich, aber die Story ist ja noch im Aufbau. ^^" (dumme Ausrede)  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass ihr nicht allzu enttäuscht hierrüber seit. oO  
  
Kommis sind jeder Zeit gerne gesehen. (fals das noch wer lesen sollte *tropf*)  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^)


	4. Potter und Malfoy

Tadaaaaaaaa. ^^

Da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Teil.

Ich war wirklich sehr erstaunt, dass trotz der Pause noch welche diese Story lesen. Vielen Dank für die Kommis zum letzten Teil. Hab mich sehr drüber gefreut und ihr habt mich auch ziemlich damit angespornt. 

Daher kommt der 4. Teil jetzt schon. ^^

Nun, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

**Kapitel 4: Potter und Malfoy**

Am Ende der Stunde bringen die einzelnen Gruppenmitglieder eine Probe ihres Trankes nach vorne, wobei man schon jetzt an dem Gesichtsausdruck von Professor Snape sehen kann, wer bereits vollkommen versagt hat. 

Erleichtert verlassen die Gryffindors den dunklen Klassenraum. Hier und dort vernimmt man leises Gemurmel, welches allerdings von Rickis wütendem Gezeter untergraben wird. 

„Ich fass es nicht. Das ist doch wirklich das allerletzte. 30 Punkte Abzug, nur weil mein Trank nicht ganz so geworden ist wie es Meister Krummnase gern gehabt hätte." Frustriert stampft er mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf und streicht sich missvergnügt einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

James kann sich ein sachtes Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen. „Nun ja... wenn man davon absieht, dass dein Trank Dunkelblau anstatt Orange war und die Flüssigkeit so zäh wie Sirup war und alle paar Sekunden einige Wolken aus deinem Kessel aufgestiegen sind, war dieser Abzug wirklich nicht fair."

Ricki bleibt abrupt stehen und funkelt seinen besten Freund säuerlich an. „Da hört ja wohl alles auf. Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich? Ach ja... ich vergaß. Du hattest ja das Vergnügen mit Malfoy Junior zu arbeiten. Hast dich bestimmt prächtig mit dem unterhalten" meint der Rothaarige sarkastisch, dreht dem verdutzt dreinblickenden, schwarzhaarigen Jungen den Rücken zu und läuft die Treppe hinauf. 

James stöhnt leise auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem nächsten Unterrichtsfach. Langsam schlurft er die Stufen hinauf wobei er ständig von anderen Schülern überholt wird. 

Was er nun schon wieder hat. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so bockig sein? gedankenversunken bleibt er plötzlich stehen und starrt schweigend auf die dunkelgrauen Steinstufen. 

Von wegen prächtig unterhalten... nicht ein Wort hat er zu mir gesagt... nicht einmal angesehen hat er mich. 

Hinter sich nimmt er nur dumpf die Stimme wahr, die ihn zu rufen scheint. „Na wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Klein Potter ist."

Erschrocken dreht James sich um und blickt in das braune Augenpaar von Laurence, welcher eine Treppenstufe unter ihm steht, trotz allem aber immer noch größer ist als er. Neben ihm steht, nicht weniger groß, Michael und hinter ihm mit einem unbeteiligten Ausdruck in den Augen Jacy. 

„Ganz allein? Ohne deinen Bodyguard?" fragt Michael und grinst hämisch. James versucht seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und versucht zu böse wie nur möglich  zu gucken. Alles was er daraufhin erhält ist verächtliches Gelächter. 

„Och Gottchen. Wie niedlich. Der böse Blick. Ich hab Angst." Meint Laurence gespielt verängstigt und schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht. Michael lacht daraufhin laut auf und auch auf dem blassen Gesicht von Jacy zeichnet sich sein sachtes Lächeln ab. 

Schamröte schießt in das Gesicht des Gryffindors und am Liebesten würde er sich jetzt in dem nächstbesten Loch verkriechen. Warum bei Merlin ist er nur so ein Feigling? Warum bringt er es nicht fertig den Slytherins die Meinung zu sagen?

Weil du dann genauso bist wie sie. denkt er bitter und dreht sich um. Mit eiligen Schritten läuft er die Treppe hinauf wobei er hinter sich immer noch das Gelächter der Slytherins hört. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stöhnend pfeffert er seine Bücher auf den Boden und lässt sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Was für ein Tag. Leise vor sich hinmurrend rollt James sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und schielt schläfrig zum Fenster, durch welches einige Sonnenstrahlen fallen. 

Er gähnt einmal herzhaft und schließt die Augen. Warum bin ich nur immer so müde? 

Hinter sich hört er wie die Zimmertür geöffnet wird und sich jemand an einem der Schränke zu schaffen macht. Dem Gepolter nach zu urteilen kann es sich hierbei nur um Ricki handeln, welcher gerade seine Quidditchsachen zusammensammelt. 

„Noch sauer?" fragt James beiläufig und richtet sich schwermütig in seinem Bett auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Freund genügt ihm um zu sehen, dass dieser immer noch am maulen ist. Seufzend rappelt er sich vom Bett auf und tapst auf den rothaarigen Jungen zu. 

„Ich hab Training. Keine Zeit. Wir reden später." Sagt dieser knapp und läuft mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Schlafraum. Verdutzt blickt James ihm nach und verschränkt missmutig die Arme vor der Brust.

Gerade mal einen Tag hier und schon gibt es wieder Zoff. er wirft einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und entschließt sich dann beim Training zuzusehen. Schließlich kann man nie wissen, wie lange das Wetter noch so schön bleibt. Schnell streift er sich seinen Umhang ab und zieht sich ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt über. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung greift er sich seine Schreibfeder und einen Block bevor er die Zimmertür hinter sich zuwirft.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leicht gelangweilt starrt er in den Himmel wobei er hier und da einige Besen vorbeirauschen sieht. Ein lauer Wind fegt ihm durch die Haare und zerzaust diese etwas. Er beobachtet Andre kurz, wie er gerade versucht den Quaffel an Ricki vorbeizubekommen, bevor er sich seinem beschriebenen Blatt zuwendet. 

Etwas ratlos starrt er auf die schwarzen Zeilen und innerlich fragt er sich, ob es wirklich klug wäre seinem Vater den Brief zu schicken. 

*

_Hi Dad._

_Ich habe ja versprochen  mich zu melden. Nun, die Zugfahrt war wie immer ziemlich ermüdend. Sozusagen wie jedes Jahr... abgesehen von einer kleinen Ausnahme. _

_Ich weiß nicht ob dich die Tatsache freut wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich die Bekanntschaft mit Jacy Malfoy gemacht habe. _

_Ich weiß, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass man mit Malfoys nur Ärger hat und dass man denen am besten aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Aber du kennst ja auch meine Meinung dazu. _

_Irgendwie ist das alles ziemlich verwirrend. Ich weiß nicht ob du das verstehst, aber mir ist es vollkommen missverständlich wie ich jemanden, den ich überhaupt nicht kenne meiden und verabscheuen soll._

_Ricki meint genau wie du, dass man sich von Slytherins, in diesem Falle Malfoy fernhalten sollte. _

_Nun, ich bin zwar skeptisch in dieser Hinsicht, da ich ihn ja nicht kenne und ich persönlich niemanden einfach ohne Grund verabscheuen kann. _

_Du hast ja immer gesagt, dass zu deiner Schulzeit dieser Malfoy immer auf dir herumgehackt und dich gedemütigt hat. Du hast auch gesagt, dass alle Malfoys so sind und man somit nichts als Ärger und Scherereien mit denen hat._

_Nun, da muss ich deine Weltvorstellung wohl etwas einreißen. Ob du es mir nun glaubst oder nicht, aber Jacy Malfoy erschien mir ziemlich nett.... bis er meinen Namen erfahren hat. Wahrscheinlich hat ihm sein Vater genau das selbe eingetrichtert wie du mir._

_Mit dem Unterschied das er sich auch daran zu halten scheint. Aber anstatt mich fertig zu machen ignoriert er mich Er spricht mich nicht an, er würdigt mich keines Blickes. _

_Irgendwie ist das alles ziemlich frustrierend. _

_Schließlich können wir doch nichts dafür, wenn ihr euch damals nicht verstanden habt. Ich verstehe nicht warum wir eure damalige Feindschaft jetzt weiterleben müssen?_

_Ich glaube, dass ich dich spätestens jetzt reichlich verärgert habe und das tut mir leid. _

_Aber ich lasse mich nun einmal ungern von Vorurteilen leiten..._

_Ich weiß nicht ob du mir hier drauf eine Antwort gibst. Ich melde mich am Ende der Woche noch mal._

_James_

*

Seufzend faltet er den Brief zusammen und steckt ihn in einen leicht zerknitterten Umschlag. 

Er wird bestimmt sauer werden. langsam erhebt James sich und trottet von der Zuschauertribüne der Gryffindors hinab. Er wirft einen letzten Blick auf das Quidditchfeld und begibt sich dann zur Eulerei. 

Je eher er diesen Brief abschickt, desto geringer ist die Möglichkeit, dass er sich doch noch anders entscheidet und diesen vernichtet. Mit eiligen Schritten läuft er die Treppen hinauf, wobei er hart mit jemandem zusammenstößt. Reflexartig krallt er sich an dem anderen Jungen fest, da er sonst wahrscheinlich rücklings die Stufen hinuntergeknallt wäre.

„Sorry." Bringt er beschämt über die Lippen und sieht auf. Seine Augen weiten sich etwas als er in das erschrockene Gesicht von Jacy blickt, welcher anscheinend gerade aus der Eulerei gekommen ist. 

„Oh... ähm, tut mir leid." Nuschelt James peinlich berührt. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck reißt sich der Blonde von James' Griff los und geht schweigend und mit einem abwertenden Blick an ihm vorbei. 

Der Schwarzhaarige beißt sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Da stößt er mit ihm zusammen und anstatt beschimpft zu werden, wird er wieder ignoriert. 

„Hey. Warum..." er bricht den Satz ab als sich der Slytherin umdreht und ihn mit seinen graublauen Augen anfunkelt. Die Worte scheinen James plötzlich ihm Halse stecken zu bleiben.  

„Warum?" wiederholt Jacy monoton und sein Gesicht gleicht mehr einer weißen Porzellanpuppe anstatt dem eines Menschen. James fühlt wie sein Hals trocken wird und er räuspert sich leise. 

Da hat er es endlich geschafft, dass der andere reagiert und nun bekommt er kein Wort heraus. Verdammt noch mal James. Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen.

„Ja... also, warum bist du... gestern aus unserem Abteil gegangen?" bringt er nicht gerade geistreich hervor.

Innerlich über sich selbst fluchend ballt er seine Faust. Na wunderbar. Was besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen du Trottel.

Leicht beschämt starrt  er hinab zu dem Slytherin welcher ihn verständnislos mustert und ihm dann einen überheblichen Blick zuwirft.

„Wenn du diese Frage ernst gemeint hast, dann bist du wirklich ziemlich dumm." Entgegnet Jacy kühl und macht Anstalten weiterzugehen. Kaum hat er drei weitere Stufen hinter sich vernimmt er wiederum James Stimme, welche ziemlich frustriert klingt.

„Weil ich ein Potter bin, nicht wahr?" 

Jacy bleibt für einen Augenblick stehen. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und geht dann weiter, ohne dem Gryffindor zu antworten.

James blickt ihm nach, bis er hinter der nächsten Biegung verschunden ist. Nur leise dringt das Hallen seiner Schritte an sein Ohr. Ich bin ein Potter... und du bist ein Malfoy. stöhnend fährt er sich durch die schwarze Mähne, bevor er seinen Weg zur Eulerei fortsetzt.

„Ist das Grund genug einander zu hassen?" flüstert er leise und öffnet die dunkelbraune Holztür.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Und Schluß.

Das war's wieder mal.

Hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass der Teil mal wieder recht kurz ausgefallen ist. -.-""" *faulheit-stinkt*

Ich bemühe mich längere zu schreiben. *versprech*

So und nun ran an die Tasten und Kommis schreiben. 

By Klein Dilly ("^^)


End file.
